Our First Time
by SmutSlinger
Summary: When you love hime, It is the first time.


**This is only my second smutish fan fic! Don't hate to much.**

Ezra and I sat on the beige futon, while Moulin Rouge buzzed in the back. Okay, _he _was sitting on the futon. I was straddling him, kissing him with intense passion. I had to leave in fifteen minutes so my parents wouldn't get too suspicious.

I laughed against his lips as I began to slowly, rhythmically grind against his crotch. "Stop . . .", he mumbled, yet making no move to end it himself. He actually liked being teased, but I had more fun frustrating him.

We hadn't done it yet. For a highly illicit and extremely hot affair, this wasn't a far cry from innocent. I mean, for crisakes, people my age were fucking on a daily basis and they weren't penalized with threats of jail and more.

I felt his hands rub up against my sides, making my breasts tingle and become raw and hard. He was playing dirty. I sped up my menstruations against hit erection which was currently straining against his jeans. The upside and downside to all of this was the fact I was becoming increasingly aroused, as well.

I grabbed the back of his neck as I continued to move. I was actually dry-humping my teacher. Moans were escaping both of us and I whispered into his ear, "Should we?"

Ezra kissed me roughly and when I came up for air I mumbled, "Good answer."

He took my face in his hands, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I moved closer to him, an almost impossible feat, and playfully bumped my nose to his, "What do you think?"

He smiled boyishly, "What I mean is . . . have you ever . . .?" he let the question linger in the air.

I chuckled, "I hate to disappoint you but . . . yeah." I smirked and connected with his eyes. "Have you ever?" I teased. He simply pushed me onto my back, giggles rippling from my lips. "It's perfectly normal to be worried about you first time Mr. Fitz!" I laughed harshly as we undressed each other.

This is what I loved about him. Everything was natural with him. Something so serious and calculated came as a fun encounter. I was glad I was wearing a skirt. He knew I had to go home soon and even though I don't think wither of us wanted to rush the first time together, we were in too deep to stop now.

He pushed my skirt up around my hips and I unbuttoned my blouse, surprising him with the fact I actually wasn't wearing a bra. He caught my eyes and I smiled seductively as I pushed his jacket off and tried to pull his shirt over his head.

"Ow, Ezra be careful!" I whined as he pulled at my boots.

"These damned things won't come off!" He let go of the leather in his palms. "Fuck it!" he said, giving up.

"No!" I sighed, pulling close down on top of my by a belt loop of the pants that were still on, "Fuck me . . ." I whispered.

I began messaging my breasts as I watched him shift out of his cargo shorts. It was silly, but I was surprised by his size. I wasn't a virgin. I had had sex with two other boys before. But it wasn't very good and they weren't very sizable.

I was a little surprised by just how wet I was getting. He ducked his head down and began licking circles around my nipple. I threw my head back in ecstasy. We kept kissing but it was hard to keep in my moans and sighs as Ezra messaged my inner thighs, loosening me up.

He held my neck with one had, kissing the crook of it on the other side, while his other hand seemed to disappear. Till I felt it messaging my clit. "Oh my god . . ." I sighed out in a throaty whisper. I felt him smile against my neck and then I felt his long, hard cock enter me.

"Hmm . . ." I whimpered. Not in pain, but in undeniable pleasure. I pushed my head harshly against the seat it was resting on. Ezra let his tongue roam over my breasts as he grabbed my hips with his strong hands and grind harder and faster into me.

" . . . Don't . . . Don't stop . . ." I couldn't even form complete sentences. I'd heard the expression, 'toe-curling' before, but now I actually knew what it meant. I was getting really close. I didn't want to seem like a stupid girl who couldn't take more than four minutes of sex, but he was making it really hard to hold on. I felt him speed up himself.

"I'm coming, Ezra." I sighed. Ezra just nodded, breathing heavily himself. I felt a foreign tightness in my abdomen. I'd never really had an orgasm before, at least not with someone else. Is this how it happened? Soon enough my own body answered the question.

"Ahhhh . . ." I gasped repeatedly, clutching Ezra's thick curls in my hand as I shook, riding out each new wave. I was glad when he was going through the same process with me. I just sighed against his shoulder, my jaw going slack as he held me.

This was the moment I wanted to hang onto, though. The way his skin felt against mine. It was times like this I was glad there was such a thing as the pill. I rubbed the pads of my finger tips against his back. "I gotta go." I whispered.

"Okay . . ." He played mindlessly with my hair. He handed me my panties of the floor and I stood up quickly pulling my skirt over my thighs and closing the shirt over my breast, which were still tender. I smiled at him before leaving.

On my ride home I was glowing the whole time. His words rang in my ears. It hadn't been my first time. But it had been the first time it had mattered.

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought! REVIES **


End file.
